Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool and more particularly to a joint for a cutting tool. In the following the invention will be explained by way of example by referring to a pair of scissors. It should, however, be observed that the invention may be implemented also in connection with other cutting tools.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a pair of scissors with a joint where the first blade is provided with a T shaped shaft protruding from the first blade and where the second blade is provided with a hole having a shape allowing the T shaped shaft to be threaded through the hole while the first and second blade are rotated to a predetermined mutual position. Once the T shaped shaft is threaded through the hole, the first and second blade are rotated out of the predetermined mutual position, such that the transverse part of the T shaped shaft comes into contact with the outer surface of the second blade and thereby locks the blades to each other.
A problem with the previously known solution is that it is difficult and expensive to provide the shaft made of metal and the hole with optimal shapes. Instead the shaft and hole is provided with sharp corners which makes it relatively difficult the thread the T shaped shaft through the hole.
Additionally, during use of the scissors the sharp edges of the shaft and hole cause scratches to appear in the vicinity of the joint, which eventually wears out the material such that the joint may not remain sufficiently tight for the entire lifetime of the pair of scissors. This may lower the performance of the pair of scissors, as a loose joint allows a gap to occur between the blades while cutting.